


Everyone Loves the Sunset

by HB48



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Background Flutterdash, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Sirens, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB48/pseuds/HB48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the school band show, the sirens have returned to school -  this time as powerless allies. Sunset Shimmer has been watching over them as they learn to become better people. But for some reason, all three sirens seem to be trying to catch her attention. What could this mean and how will poor Sunset deal with the sudden affection from her former enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> i am so thirsty for a siren redemption and them just being little shits all the time i am in love tbh

The sun shone through the windows of Equestria High as Sunset Shimmer walked towards her locker. She had always come early to school first to plan her return to Equestria, second to avoid the glares from the other students, and now to be the first ones to greet her friends as they walked in the door. The calm of the hallways was always welcoming and Sunset double checked that she had everything for class before closing her locker.

As more students started to trickle in through the doors, Sunset left the building and sat on the stairs at the entrance to the school. Taking out a book, she began to read. While she wasn’t known for being a “bookworm” like Twilight, Sunset did enjoy reading though she was mostly interested in human sciences especially chemistry. 

Sunset’s ears perked at the distinctive clack of heels on pavement approaching her. Without even having to look up she knew who it was. 

“Hi Adagio,” Sunset said as the heels stopped their clacking. “Hi Aria, hi Sonata.” There was the thud of combat boots and a giggle. 

“Good morning Sunset Shimmer,” Adagio smirked (she never smiled, only smirked), “What are you doing out here all by yourself so early in the morning?”

“I’m just um,” Sunset tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Waiting for Twilight and the others.”

Adagio’s expression dropped a little but quickly perked up again, “Well, I guess we’ll see you around Sunset Shimmer but until then,” she kissed Sunset’s cheek gently, “Have a good day.” She walked up the stairs as Aria and Sonata followed, leaving Sunset very, very red as Fluttershy approached.

“Sunset? Is something wrong?” the taller girl put a hand on Sunset’s shoulder, causing the latter to scream. This of course caused Fluttershy to scream and hide behind a bush that was about half her size.

“Fluttershy! Oh my god you scared me!” Sunset stood up, trying to catch her breath. Fluttershy stood back up to her full height and clutched her bag.

“Oh, um, sorry,” she wrung her hands around the bag’s strap, “But you looked like you were zoning out. Was that Adagio and the others?”

Nodding, Sunset tried to suppress the memory for what just happened, “Yeah, it’s nothing,” Fixing her jacket, she smiled at Fluttershy, “So, where are the others?”

As if on cue, Rainbow Dash appeared on her skateboard, stopping next to Fluttershy. “Morning Sunset,” she waved at her friend, “Mornin’ babe.” Dash stood on her toes and gave Fluttershy a kiss on the cheek. It still astounded Sunset that the couple was able to work around their almost one foot height difference. Fluttershy smiled and blushed, linking pinkies with Dash – their version of holding hands. 

Soon the others had shown up too and they all went to their lockers before splitting up for class. Though she would normally be absorbed in her calculus class, Sunset found it hard to focus since Adagio’s little action this morning kept replaying in her head. Before she knew it, break had already passed and it was third period – time for gym.

Today was weight day so everyone filed into the gym where a variety of equipment was already laid out. Sunset decided to focus on stretching and running rather lifting. Finding an empty treadmill, Sunset did a few quick stretches before beginning her run. Scanning across the gym, she rolled her eyes at the boys in her class who were competing to see who could lift the most. Seated a little away from them was Aria, who seemed to be completely focused on her weights. Even from that distance, Sunset could tell the amount Aria was benching was significantly more than any of the boys. 

After some minutes, Aria set down the bar and sat up, wiping away the thin beads of sweat that were on her brow. Their eyes met just when Sunset realized she was staring. She ducked her head down and decided to focus on the movement of the treadmill under her feet. When she finally raised her head again, Aria was standing in front of the machine. Slowing down until she was walking, Sunset smiled nervously, “Hi Aria…”

“Hey,” Aria replied nonchalantly, casually doing curl ups with a twenty-five pound weight. Sunset couldn’t help but glance at Aria’s arms; they could easily sweep anyone off of their feet. Turning off the treadmill, Sunset excused herself as she quickly made her way to the rowers. 

If she had stayed any longer, she would probably have kept staring. Sitting at the machine, Sunset realized she had no idea how to use a rower in the first place. While trying to understand how it worked, Sunset felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, taking her hands and guiding them towards the handlebars. 

“You pull this while pushing off the platform with your feet,” Aria’s voice was right beside Sunset’s ear, “Try it.” Doing as she was told, Sunset tried not to blush. Was she doing this on purpose? “Good, you got it. If you want to use anything else, I guess I can show you how they work.”

Nodding, Sunset took a deep breath after Aria had left to go back to benching. For the rest of gym, Aria kept swapping between benching and regular weights, throwing glances in Sunset’s direction every now and then as if to make sure she was watching. After changing, Sunset left the locker room as quickly as possible. She practically ran to her drama class. When she walked in through the door she had the horrifying realization that she shared this class with…  
“Hey Sunset, come sit over here!” Sonata chirped, leaning forward in her seat. Waving nervously, Sunset sat down in the chair next to the third siren. “The teacher is absent today so we’re basically getting a free day, isn’t that great?” She grinned, resting her chin on her hands, “And I’ve been practicing singing a whole lot, so I kinda wanted to show you.”

Smiling, Sunset turned her chair to face Sonata, “I’d love to listen Sonata, but how about after the sub takes roll?” 

A few minutes later, the students were all talking and gathering with their friends. Sunset and Sonata headed towards a back table that they normally used for dinner scenes, putting their bags on the empty chairs. Sonata took out her phone and held out a hand to Sunset. Taking it, the two were now standing together at the back of class. Smiling, Sonata started playing something on her phone and Sunset was immediately drawn into a dance.

“When your legs don't work like they used to before/And I can't sweep you off of your feet/Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?/Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?” The two danced as Sonata sang, Sunset following along with the steps of the siren.

“And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70/And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23/And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious way,” Sunset felt a hand on her own, “Maybe just the touch of a hand/Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day/And I just wanna tell you I am…” Sonata pulled Sunset close enough for them to touch foreheads.

“So honey now/Take me into your loving arms/Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,” The siren took her hand and placed it over her chest, “Place your head on my beating heart/I'm thinking out loud/Maybe we found love right where we are…” Sonata smiled, putting an arm around Sunset’s waist. Sunset blushed (again) and smiled back at Sonata. Out of all the sirens, Sonata had always been the kindest and even if she didn’t mean to be, she was quite the charmer.

Just as they separated, Sunset realized that the rest of the class had their eyes locked on them. One student started clapping and soon the entire class was in on it. Sonata bowed and Sunset quickly did the same. For the rest of class Sonata mostly chatted on about the rest of the sirens while Sunset politely listened. Sunset rushed to her locker as soon as the bell rang and managed to meet up with the others on her way to the cafeteria. 

Fifth and sixth period passed uneventfully and before she knew it, school was over. Sunset’s locker was farther away from her friends so she always tried to get her stuff quickly. Looking through her locker, Sunset’s eyes widened as she realized she was missing her chemistry notebook. She dug through her bag and felt her blood grow cold when it wasn’t inside. 

Sunset closed her locker and turned around, ready to sprint towards her classes to try and find it, when a hand slammed on the locker beside her head. Surprised, Sunset blinked at the violet eyes staring back at her. Aria had her up against the row of lockers, and was holding something in her hand.

“This is yours isn’t it?” she offered a green spiraled notebook to Sunset who quickly took it, “Keep better track of your stuff will you, dumbass.” 

Aria pushed herself off the lockers and walked off down the hall. Putting her notebook away into her bag, Sunset could feel her heart beating faster and a blush creeping onto her face for the umpteenth time that day. For some reason she’s been seeing way more of the sirens today and they have been more… friendly than usual. It’s no secret that the sirens are flirty, but it was normally easier to shrug off. 

Walking down the hall towards the Rainbooms practice, Sunset kept her eyes on the ground. Suddenly she bumped into something soft and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

“Wow Sunset Shimmer, quite an eager one aren’t you?” Adagio chuckled, bringing the other girl closer. Looking forward, Sunset’s face grew bright red when she realized she was face first in Adagio’s chest. 

Frozen still, she tried to form a coherent sentence. “D-Dan Adagio your bobbies…” she managed to stammer out, blushing even brighter when she realized how stupid that had sounded.

“For such a powerful and intelligent unicorn, you’re not very eloquent Sunset Shimmer.” Adagio whispered, sliding one hand up Sunset’s side. She shivered as the siren titled her chin up, “But I guess that’s charming in its own way.”

Twilight turned a corner and stopped abruptly when she saw Adagio holding Sunset. A thousand thoughts ran through her head at once but before she could think, her feet had already made their way to the other two girls. “Adagio, what are you doing?”

“Oh why hello Twilight,” the siren smirked, turning to face Twilight with one hand still on Sunset’s waist, “I’m just engaging in some friendly affection with Sunset Shimmer here.”

Sunset tried to hide her face behind her hands, avoiding Twilight’s gaze as much as possible. Adagio and Twilight were staring each other down in a silent battle of wills. Finally, the siren sighed and put up her free hand, “Fine, you win,” she turned to Sunset, “See you tomorrow ma chérie.” Adagio placed another soft kiss on Sunset’s cheek and walked off. 

Twilight bit her lip and furrowed her brow. She couldn’t stand it when the sirens were so flirtatious with Sunset, especially when they did it just to mess with her. “Are you okay Sunset?” The other girl was frozen in place, mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

“S-Second time…” Sunset managed to mutter before she ran into the music room. Confused, Twilight followed in after her, hoping to calm her down before everyone else arrived. 

Outside the school building, Adagio met up with the other two sirens and they began walking to their shared apartment. As they walked, Sonata broke the silence, “You know, Sunset said that I’ve gotten better at singing and she even liked my dancing.” She looked up at the sky and smiled blissfully.

“She probably just said that because you’re so enthusiastic about everything,” Aria said, “Besides, she was totally checking me out during gym – not that I blame her.” The siren flexed her muscle and threw a confident smirk at the now pouting Sonata.

“It’s because you’re such a show off Aria! Besides, I’m sure Sunset’s into taller girls.” Sonata grinned, standing up straight to emphasize the difference between their heights.

“Shut up you giraffe!” Aria snapped, glaring up at the other siren who merely stuck her tongue out at her.

“Cut it out you idiots,” Adagio sighed, “Both of you are just hopelessly pinning for Sunset Shimmer when you don’t even know if she likes you.” She flipped her hair, placing one hand on her hip, “Besides, she’s obviously the most interested in me.” 

This caused all three of them to break out into an argument of who Sunset was most likely to have a crush on. Little did they know that the person Sunset was most interested in was…

“Twilight, are you ready for rehearsal?” Sunset double checked that her guitar was tuned before turning towards their lead singer. 

“Ready whenever you are Sunset.” Twilight smiled and took her place next to Sunset on the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent im sorry lmao but yeah i rlly like the sirens and when i thought of a sirensXsunset fic i honestly couldnt stop myself its also a little au-ish bc twilight is here but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ put some sunlight in there too bc i honestly ship sunset shimmer w everyone plus some flutterdash bc that and rarijack were my OTPs back in my poon days anyway i hope u liked this mess i write lol if this gets enough hits or smth i might write more siren stuff bc im so thirsty tbh


End file.
